The Beauty
by Smile the world awaits
Summary: Edward left. Bella was empty... but learnt to hide it.But what if Edward came back... becuase he needed Bella but Bella didnt want Edward as much? Is Bella going to take back Edward with open arms or reject him and carry on with life?
1. Hiding Feelings

The Beauty

Hiding Feelings

By Midnight Sinn

Edward's POV

There she was, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her hair was a rich, dark brown. Her voice as beautiful as a bird singing. Her eyes the colour of a sky with no clouds. The dark scarlet red that crawled up her neck and into her cheeks, once so often. And that beautiful white sun dress she was wearing, complimenting her gorgeous figure.

Oh she was beautiful… "NO STOP YOU CAN'T THINK THIS!" I screamed in my mind, "You know she is happy, don't go back on your word".

Bella's POV

Walking out of school was the worst part ever since Edward left.

"Hey Bella wait up!"

I turn around slowly, to see Angela trying to catch up.

"Hey Ange"

"Hey… so Bella I was wondering if you would like to sleepover this weekend?"

"Ya sure, let me just ask my dad and I will phone you tonight"

"Okay, Bye Bella"

"Bye Ange"

I slowly start walking to my car, when suddenly I see a silver Volvo.

"Oh My God"

I run to the car. But just before I reach it Mike pops his head out the window.

"So… you decided you want me Bella…huh?"

"No sorry I thought you were someone else… bye."

"No…Wait…Bella. How about lunch on… Sunday?"

"No its fine Mike… and anyways I'm busy."

I started walking to my car… yet again.

Edward's POV

Oh my angel… I am so sorry for leaving you here all alone. I see now that you are still not happy.

Bella's POV

I got home in record time. I seem to be driving faster these days… I guess it's just easier to be at home than out there.

I sat down and laid all my homework on the table.

I started to do my Maths Literacy home work… When there was a loud sound from upstairs.

She went upstairs to find her room in the shelves.

She saw something by the window.

She ran to the window and stared out of it with a hint of hope in her eye, but it all disappeared just as it had appeared.

"Oh Edward why leave me when I need you now the most?!" she screamed into the cold, crisp wind.

Edward's POV

I jumped into her room and went to the floorboard that I hid the CD and pictures under, but I tripped over her blanket and everything threw all over the room.

I heard her walking up the stairs and quickly jumped on to the roof, but I wasn't fast enough she saw my shadow and ran to the window. I saw the hope in her eye but when she didn't see me staring back at her they faded back into an empty whole.

"Oh Edward why leave me when I need you now the most?!"

"Oh my Bella I only want the best for you" I said back way to soft for her to be able to hear.

I jumped off her roof and ran into the forest… to think.


	2. The Love That Passes at Night

The Beauty

The Love That Passes at Night

By Midnight Sinn

Bella POV

I was in the forest just outside my house, sitting on a tree stub, when suddenly this redness ran in front of me and disappeared. I stood up, but as I stood up I was pushed to the ground, and there she was… Victoria, "Ant last words Bella?" Before I could answer razor, sharp teeth sank in to my neck… and the pain began.

I awoke sweating. I slowly sat up and looked around my room… no one was there.

A sound on the roof I walked over to my window and pulled a chair up so I could climb on to the window still. Once I was up I slowly looked out the window and on to the roof and there was a figure sitting on the roof. I tried to pull myself on to the roof, but slipped and the figure heard me and slowly started to turn around. I looked down quickly and then up again and there looking straight into my eyes was… "Edward?"

I was so shocked, I let go and started falling, and I closed my eyes thinking this is the end I'm going to be happy. But instead nothing happened I didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes to find I was in someone's arms, I looked at his face, and it was really him, it was my dear Edward.

I suddenly awoke, I looked around my room. I went to the window and stared out of it but no one was there. "It had all been a dream. Oh Edward please come back to me, before it's too late" I said as rain began to fall. "I love you Edward".

I looked at the time, "8.30! Oh my gosh".

I jumped into some clothes and raced down the stairs. Charlie had already left.

I grabbed my keys and ran outside and got into my car.

I just made it to school before the bell rang. I ran to my first class.

----

The day passed in a blur and before I knew it the day was over.

I got home, we had no homework. So I decided I would catch up on some reading I scrambled through my bag and brought out my ancient book; Withering heights.

I went upstairs to read on my bed, but I fell asleep.

But tonight was different I dreamt, that he had never left, that he was here right now watching me from outside my window. Just the problem was I didn't know if it was a dream or… reality?


End file.
